


Hiss and Run

by BouncyDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki is basically a cat, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and Stephen and Tony love it, i blame discord, i guess, i'm not sure, once again I don't know what to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyDragon/pseuds/BouncyDragon
Summary: Stephen and Tony comfort Loki after a nightmare and come to the conclusion that Loki is basically a cat.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange, Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Hiss and Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts).



> So, this was not planned in the slightest. Seriously. It's a mini-fic. Five minutes. Didn't take longer. It is inspired by an OT3 chart that stated:  
> Needs space: Loki  
> Needs attention: Loki  
> And we've come to the conclusion that Loki is like a cat, so when he has had enough attention he will hiss and leave.  
> Anyway! I hope you'll enjoy this little bit of fluffy nonsense.
> 
> Also, for some reason, "I regret nothing" is in caps... Whatever.

It had been a particularly bad nightmare for Loki, he was trembling all over and his breathing was ragged and shallow. Stephen and Tony were sitting beside him in their bed, like they always did, and comforted him. They didn't talk, they knew it wouldn't help, not right now at least. Right now, Loki just needed to know that they were _there_ , and wouldn't go anywhere. 

Tony had his arms around Loki's waist, resting his head on his shoulder, while Stephen had Loki's face gently pressed in his shoulder, tenderly stroking his soft hair. It was a very familiar scene, as it happened a few times a week, sometimes more severely than other times. This familiarity, being used to it, was precisely why they weren't surprised in the slightest when, after a few moments in which he had stopped shaking, Loki unceremoniously wiggled free of them, hissed like a disgruntled cat, and then scuttled away, ultimately climbing _very gracefully_ out of their bed and leaving the room, presumably to go read something or drink tea, or hot cocoa, whatever he was in the mood for. 

Stephen sighed and looked at Tony, who was rather amused by their lover. 

"I swear," Stephen said and leaned against the headboard, "he's like a cat. He loves _and_ hates attention."

Tony's face lit up and he grinned at Stephen. " _Lokitty_ ," he chuckled, before bursting into full-blown laughter. 

Stephen looked at him like _'what the fluff is wrong with you'_ for an approximate of five and a half seconds and then started laughing as well. 

By the time Loki returned to the bedroom, with a cup of hot cocoa for each of his lovers (how sweet and thoughtful), they had tears in their eyes and were holding on to each other while laughing. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. "What's gotten into you two?" he asked as he put the cups down. 

Stephen and Tony didn't answer for a bit, too busy trying to calm down and catching their breaths. 

Eventually it was Tony who asked, "How are you feeling, _Lokitty_?" 

Stephen started laughing again. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. Had Tony actually just called him _Lokitty_? Why? And what exactly were they laughing about? Loki wasn't sure how to feel about this. 

"I'm sorry," Tony said then, before extending his hand and smiling warmly at Loki. "Please, come here." 

"Not before you explain what's going on," Loki insisted and crossed his arms over his chest. Well, sorry, but he had just had a nightmare and those two idiots were laughing their fine asses off! He demanded an explanation! 

"It's because," Stephen took over now, "you occasionally act like a cat. You literally _hiss_ at us when you've had enough of our coddling." 

"It's endearing," Tony added. "We like it." 

Loki stared at them for a moment and then shook his head smiling. "You're both idiots." He chuckled. "But you're my idiots and I love you." 

Stephen and Tony beamed at him, and in unison exclaimed, "We love you too, Lokitty!" 

Loki smiled at them and then climbed back into bed, settling between Stephen and Tony like always, and his smile grew when they both leaned in and kissed his cheeks. 

To be honest, they had a point and Loki liked cats, so he didn't mind the nickname. He didn't mind any of the nicknames, not even Stephen's _'Dumbass Number Two'_ or Tony's reindeer names for him. He knew how they meant it and that they would never intentionally hurt him. Actually, he kind of liked the reindeer names, mostly because it was an excuse to once again explain to Tony that _reindeer have antlers, not horns!_ Stephen was always particularly amused by that discussion, however short it was. 

Loki waited for them to drink their hot cocoa and then they all lay back down, Loki snuggled into Tony, resting his head on his chest, while Stephen wrapped himself around Loki, nuzzling his hair. 

His last thought before drifting back into sleep was how incredibly lucky he was to have not one, but _two_ amazing partners, who cared about him, and somehow managed to always cheer him up and get him out of his mind. It was more than he had ever dared to dream, more than he had ever thought possible. He wouldn't give it up for anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen and Tony know that Loki is grateful, even if he – in best cat-fashion – doesn't give any thanks. 
> 
> So, I hope you liked this little bit of nonsense. Always appreciate kudos/comments, just be kind.


End file.
